When Waiting Sixteen Years is Waiting Too Long
by BouncesLikeJaboc
Summary: Jacob waited sixteen years to tell Nessie about the Imprinting. But when does sixteen years become too long a wait for Jake? Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Time and Tide Wait for No Man**

Sixteen years. Sixteen damn, long years I waited. We waited. Quil was in the same boat as me. But his girl loved him openly since she was fourteen. Claire adored Quil. Claire and Quil. Their names fitted together like they were made for each other. But me and Nessie?

Nessie and Jake.

I've been going out of my mind.

She doesn't know.

She doesn't know I've imprinted on her.

''Jake, you coming?'' Nessie called up the stairs. I was in the Cullen's house; my now permanent residence. The Cullens had relocated to Port Angeles for the time being. Nessie and Bella couldn't part from Charlie, and I couldn't be away from Billy for too long. He still needed help.

''Yeah, Nessie, I'm coming!'' I yelled back.

For God's sakes, girl, I love you so much I've enrolled in high school just to be with you. I ran downstairs and out to her car. A car I'd helped her build the summer previous. It was immaculate; Nessie couldn't stand being untidy.

I love you, Nessie.

Dammit.

***

Forks High loomed as Nessie drove quickly to the car park and hopped out. I followed suit and cracked a joke about her driving skills. Which were perfect, just like her.

Jacob Black. The eternal babysitter.

Would that appear on my gravestone if I were to die now? _The eternal babysitter._

''Jake.''

''Hmm?'' I mumbled. I tugged at my hair a little. It was longish, just the way Nessie said she liked it.

Nessie touched her hand to my face. _English lit essay._

''Uh… Yeah, I finished it. It was due today, wasn't it?'' I asked.

Nessie laughed.

I can't stand this.

***

Had I always found school so boring? Being back in high school didn't mean I knew stuff better. It just meant I had to go through learning it all again.

Nessie sat across from me in the cafeteria.

Beautiful.

Beautiful.

_Beautiful…._

Words meant nothing to me. Nothing to Nessie.

I watched Ethan Evans sit down next to Nessie. Slip his arm around her waist.

I gripped the table.

_Don't break the table, Jake. Don't break the table. You can't afford to get in trouble again._

I watched Ethan Evans kiss her.

_Table's cracking. _

Watched Nessie respond with enthusiasm.

_Too late._

The table leg cracked and I jumped up.

''See you later Nessie. Evans.'' I nodded. Then I ran.

Sixteen years.

And I'd left it too long.

***

A/N: Well that was random. I watched the Vanity Fair Twilight photoshoot and came out _with that_ crap??! Anyway, I really like it now. My ode to Jaboc.

I mean Jacob.

Anywayy… Review please!

~Carley


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross-species Relationships Don't Work Anyways**

_At least you're still a wolf._

Quil. Quil was calling to me. He was on the verge of change; of becoming human for good. He could be a wolf for now, but I sensed that he only had a few weeks before he gave up for good. Claire had told him the night before how she felt. Quil played the scene over and over in his mind, like he couldn't believe it himself.

''_Quil?'' Claire called. Quill turned; his eyes focused on Claire. _

''_Hi.'' He said. He walked to her side, slowly, deliberately. He went to take her hand but she stopped him._

''_Quil.'' _

_Quil looked into her eyes._

''_I-I love you.''_

''_I know.'' He responded. ''And I love you.'' He took her in his arms. Quil led her into his house and - _

I growled.

_Sorry, Jake. _ Quil was mildly apologetic.

Whatever. Quil ran off in the opposite direction, leaving me with my poisonous thoughts.

I was a wolf again. Running. The last time I ran it was because of Bella. I still loved Bella; deep down, I knew I'd never get over her. But Nessie… Nessie was made for me. I was made for her.

She needed me.

And yet… Imprinting worked to the advantage of the… uh, imprintee. Whatever they needed the Imprinter to do, be it friend, soul mate… That's what we were here for.

To be what she wanted me to be.

But what the hell did Nessie want? Besides that idiot, Ethan Evans.

What did he have that I didn't?

I'm eternally sixteen in the body of a freakin' twenty-five-year-old. What more could she possibly want?

***

Hours later, I found myself at the Cullen's house.

My house, too.

Nessie was home; I could see her car in the drive.

Maybe she cried for me.

If she did that, I'd know. Know what she wanted.

I neared the front door, pulling on a shirt and jeans.

Laughter.

I could hear people laughing.

I slammed the door open. Bella and Edward were seated on the sofa, watching TV. Bella looked worried as she glanced up, her gaze meeting mine.

''Hi, Jake.'' She said. ''Don't - um, Nessie's…''

''What?''

Edward stood and walked over to face me. He always did this. The father role in the vampire-werewolf romance game.

''Jacob… Jake.''

No. _No. _

I sniffed the air. A feral growl escaped my throat.

''He's _here?'_' I whispered.

Ethan Evans. In my house. With my girl.

_No._

I turned and marched up the stairs. Bella didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She knew how I felt. I'd felt like this before. About her.

''Nessie?'' I called.

I heard giggling, then nothing.

I bounded up the rest of the stairs and straight into her bedroom. Evans was at the other side of the room, standing overly far away. Too far away to have been standing there on purpose.

''Hey, Jake!'' Nessie greeted me with enthusiasm. As always. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Evans roll his eyes.

Moron.

''Nessie, hey!'' I responded, then wandered across the room to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tight.

Nessie.

Damn.

''Am I interrupting something?'' I asked. Nessie was closer to human when it came to interacting with her peers.

Oh, boy that sounded wrong.

I hoped Edward wasn't on concerned-parent duty and was listening to our thoughts.

''Oh, Ethan and I got assigned to do a project together for Science…. You can stay if you want though.'' She added. I was just turning to go.

I didn't know what I wanted.

I knew Evans didn't want me there.

I flopped down onto Nessie's bed.

''I'll stay.'' I announced. My heart did somersaults in my chest as Nessie smiled brilliantly at me, her teeth practically sparkling.

Evans rolled his eyes.

_Take that, loverboy._

_Jake: 1 _

_Evans: Zeeerro_

***

''Jake?'' Bella whispered.

''Hmm?'' I mumbled. Watching Nessie playing with sheets of paper while Evans touched her hair every few minutes - he thought I hadn't noticed - was physically draining. It had taken every ounce of my strength to stay sitting on Nessie's bed and not rip Evans' head off.

That could have upset Nessie.

''Jake, just tell her.'' Bella said. Nessie was so like her mother. So trusting. So loveable.

''I can't.'' I almost shouted at her. I stood by the window and watched Nessie walk with Evans to her car - she obviously intended to drive him home - and glared at the back of Evans' head as he lifted her onto the bonnet of her car - the car I'd lovingly helped her build - kissed her.

''Jake….'' Bella was using her _tone _with me. Her special, 'It's okay, Jake' tone that she'd always used. Ever since I'd known her.

''No. Dammit, Bella. You know as well as I do. Cross-species relationships don't work anyways.''

Bella recoiled as if I'd slapped her in the face.

Oops.

I continued glaring at Evans' head.

''You know as well as I do that it was Nessie that brought us back together as friends.''

''Jacob, YOU brought you back. You wanted to see me.'' Bella's _tone _had disappeared. She was just angry now.

''Bella. I can't say anything to Nessie. I have to be what she needs me to be. I can't force her to love me.''

''Look at Sam and Emily. He told Emily. And Quil and Claire. Quil knew what he wanted. And now he has her. Just look at the other wolves. See what they did.'' Bella reasoned.

''I do that all the time. I can't _look _at happy couples anymore, like it's some sort of whacked-out happy-land Disney film, where the guy gets the girl every time.'' Lord knows Nessie had made me watch enough of them in her early days of youth. ''Nessie's happy with her human friends. She doesn't need me.''

''Jake…''Bella said.

''Just… Just shut up, Bella.'' I snapped.

Breaking point.

I ran to my room, pausing in Nessie's on the way. I continued down the hall to my room, collapsing onto my bed - specially made, over eight feet long so I could lie in it comfortably. Rosalie had wanted a dog bed for me, and I'd said I was fine with a normal-sized one, but Bella and Edward insisted on a specially made one.

Tears started to pour down my face. I wiped the first ones away angrily, then let them fall as a steady stream continued.

Crying over a girl.

Not just any girl, though. _The_ girl.

I clutched the scarf I'd stolen from Nessie's room to my face.

Imprinting is a joke.

***

**A/N**: -shivers-. Agh. Goosebumps. I hate writing Jake like this. He's so miserable, and it's really sad… Anyway, please review!

~ Carley xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Poor poorJake. What fresh misery can befall the poor fellow?_

_I forgot to mention: Disclaimers are stupid, I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer. But just in case anyone thought I was… You thought wrong, didn't you??! Thanks to those that reviewed! _

**Why the Hell Did I Open My Big Mouth?**

I'd been crying for hours.

And Nessie didn't know why.

Hell, _I _didn't know why.

Was I crying because I loved her? Or crying because I was jealous? Jealous of stupid, stupid Evans.

He's not even that good looking.

_I'm _better looking and I'm the one subjected to life in a house full of gorgeous vampires - Nessie being one of them.

A knock at my bedroom door shook me out of my depression momentarily.

''Jacob?'' Nessie whispered. Her voice was like music to my ears.

''Yeah?'' I grunted. I pretended to be getting out of bed, like I'd been asleep for the last five hours. I stuffed her scarf under my pillow and stumbled to the bedroom door.

''Do you often fall asleep in your clothes or is this a bold fashion statement?'' she asked.

''Huh?'' I looked down at what I was wearing and started to laugh. And laugh. I hadn't gone to sleep wearing my clothes since… since Nessie was born. Nessie joined in the laughing, even though I was sure she did know what was supposed to be funny.

''Come in.'' I said eventually. Nessie bounded into my room and instantly began fiddling with the CD player. She'd inherited her father's obsession with 50's music. I flopped down onto my bed and patted the duvet beside me. Nessie curled up beside me, her slender frame fitting exactly along my side.

Made for me.

Nessie talked about her project with Evans, how she'd finished her half last night but was pretending she'd only started so Evans wouldn't suspect the whole supernatural vampire thing. And how he was really smart and nice and blah, blah, blah.

Forget Jacob Black: Eternal Babysitter. Just call me J.B.: Agony Aunt.

''But Ethan doesn't really mind the fact you hang around us all the time. He say's he's cool with it.'' Nessie was saying.

''Hanging around? What?''

''You're always there, Jake. You know, at lunch and stuff. And then in my room. But Ethan says he's cool with all my friends.''

Hanging around… I'd done that all her life. Stayed near her.

''All your friends…'' I echoed. That's what I was to her. A friend.

''Yeah.'' Nessie looked uneasy.

''So he doesn't mind that I _sit_ with my_ friend _at lunch time and _hang out_ with my_ friend _outside of school?'' I could feel my eyes narrowing and my tone becoming dangerously close to shouting.

''What's gotten into you Jake?'' Nessie demanded. So like her mom. You say something and _BAM_!. Mood swing.

''Me? What's gotten into _me?_''

Nessie stood, her chocolate-brown eyes narrowed.

'' I think we need to work on your communication skills, Jake. Like, what kinds of tones are acceptable to use when talking to your _best friend.'' _

''Best friend? I'm fed up being your best friend. I don't want to be 'Jacob Black, Nessie's best friend' anymore.''

''What the hell are you saying, Jacob?'' Nessie demanded. She was shouting. I knew Edward was listening.

''I'm not playing second fiddle _again _for a girl I love. Especially not another Swan girl.'' I spat, leaping up off the bed and opening the window, getting ready to jump. My room was on the second floor but I didn't care. I felt the hot, angry shivers roll up my spine and I yanked my shirt off. Wolf-time.

''Jake?'' Nessie whispered. I could sense that her brain was working overdrive, trying to comprehend what I'd just said.

''What?'' I snapped.

''What do you mean, another Swan girl?''

I didn't wait to reply. I jumped.

***

My paws hit the ground and I ran full tilt towards the Reservation. I needed to see Billy. Or… Leah.

Leah.

I hadn't seen Leah in God knows how long. As far as I knew she was still hanging around as a wolf, only changing to eat real food.

Last I heard she hadn't imprinted.

Good. She'd understand how I felt. Sort of.

I ran, feeling the muscles in my shoulders contract as my paws pounded the pavement. I was running along a main road, a blur of russet-coloured fur. I wasn't supposed to run this close to civilisation, just in case. Wolves weren't exactly welcome in town. _Let them hunt me down._

Though that last thought wasn't entirely logical. What the hell kinda person hunted at four AM?

In less than ten minutes I'd crossed the border into the Rez - we still had a vampire-werewolf border, for old times' sake - and was circling my house. My old house. Billy was still inside; I could hear him snoring. I considered waking him up, then changed my mind. Me and the old man didn't really have much in common. In fact, I was sure he was really glad when I'd moved out. He didn't need me around to break tables and eat all his food. Paul did enough of that for him, whenever he and my sister came home to visit.

Instead I ran towards Leah's usual haunt. Which, scarily, is a cliff-face.

_Leah? _

I assumed she'd be in wolf-form.

_Leah? It's Jacob. _

No answer.

I couldn't change back to human form; I'd left my clothes strewn across the Cullen's front lawn.

Time to wake Billy.

***

''Son.'' Billy said, slapping me an awkward high five-hug. I'd climbed through my old bedroom window and grabbed an old pair of pants from the dresser, then gone to wake Billy.

''Dad.'' I replied, slightly embarrassed. The Prodigal Son, that's me. I hadn't come home in months; visits were sporadic and short-lived. And yet every single time Billy welcomed me back.

''How's… everybody?'' he asked.

''Good.''

''And how's little Renesmee?''

''Not so little anymore, Dad. And can we not talk about her? Please.'' I heard my voice crack at the end. Billy did too.

''Jake… You haven't told her anything yet, have you?'' Billy was almost reproachful.

''No. Well, yeah. Sort of. It slipped out, I didn't want to tell her this way and besides…. Never mind.'' I'd been speaking too fast, and I'd seen Billy's eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

''What's the problem? She's old enough now. I mean, did you hear about Quil and Claire?''

''Sure, sure, I did. It's just… Nothing. Never mind; forget I said anything.'' I stood. ''Look, I'd better go… I'm supposed to go see Leah.'' I was lying through my teeth and Billy knew it. I hadn't a clue where Leah was and he knew as well as I did that I had a slim chance of finding her.

''Bye, Jake. Come back when you get the chance.''

''Sure, sure.'' I nodded, already out the door.

''And bring Nessie with you next time!'' He shouted. He wheeled his chair over to the front door and waved sadly to me as I ran around the side of the house, back out onto the Rez.

For the second time in the space of about an hour I asked myself: Why the hell did I open my big mouth?

I had to find Leah. Leah would understand.

''Leah?'' I called. I ran through the trees and out onto First Beach. La Push was nice at this time of night. Or morning. Whatever way you looked at it.

I slowed to a walk, admiring the coloured stones that dotted the beach. I remembered Quil and baby Claire, years ago. Claire had thrown stones at Quil's head and Quil had just laughed. He'd loved Claire even then.

I spotted two figures strolling down the other end of the beach, hand in hand. That couldn't be -

''Leah?'' I called.

One of the figures put her hand over her eyes against the glare of the just-rising sun.

''Jacob?'' Leah's voice called back. She let go of whoever she was with and ran towards me, almost knocking me down with a hug.

''Whoa, Leah, get a grip. People might think you're actually nice.'' I laughed, trying to stay upright. Me and Leah hadn't parted on the best of terms - i.e., I'd just watched her leave - so the hug was unexpected. And unnatural.

A man walked up behind Leah and seized hold of her hand again.

''Hi. I'm guessing you're Jacob?'' The man said.

''Sure, sure. That's me. I'm guessing I'm kinda supposed to know who you are?''

The man laughed. ''Not at all. I went to your high school.'' He explained. ''I'm Dean.'' He proffered a hand and I shook it. Leah looked at him, her eyes all shiny. He stared back.

Ugh. Don't make me sick, Leah, please.

I coughed loudly. Leah jumped and turned back to me. Her hair was clean… and she was wearing a pretty dress…

''So, Jake. I'm sure you guessed already, but, well… I've finally done it.'' Leah said, smiling.

''You've… read a book bigger than twenty pages?''

Leah hit me.

''No, moron. Imprinted.'' She smiled happily at Dean.

''Oh, you… Oh. On?… Oh. _Oh._''

''Great isn't it? So, listen, how's Nessie? She must be old enough by now. Oh, hey, did you hear about Quil and Claire?''

Somebody kill me now.

***

**A/N**: He's a bit livelier in this chapter. I think. Anyway, Nessie deserves to be punched in the face.

**Up next:** Let's see… More misery for Jake?? Maybe…. And maybe Nessie will get some sense knocked into her… Seriously, I mean, is she _blind??_!

Review please!

~ Carley.

Plus, a big, huge fangirl-hug to the people who reviewed the last chapters: Thank you. I love you all! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Even the title is crappy… sorry, guys! But a big THANK YOU to ShiverySox… By George, girl, you've done it again. (Unknowingly. Again, unknowingly.) After our lovely phone conversation earlier about Leah's unhappiness, I decided which route I was going to take on this fic… Your suggested one. You, my friend, are a source of major inspiration that I hope to god will never run out or else I'll never finish writing my second book…My lav. I have found you. Stop eating my cookies, biatch! _

**Revelations**

What else could I do? I ran for it.

I seriously need some new hobbies. The only thing I ever do is run_. _I stopped a short distance away from First Beach and collapsed onto the ground. I had some serious thinking to do. I needed some serious Jake time. Nessie was sixteen. Of course, she'd stopped growing at six but Bella and Edward's reasoning - after heavy influence from Carlisle - was that Nessie was only supposed to be six in human terms. They lied and said she was home schooled. Which, theoretically speaking isn't so much of a lie. Nessie was home schooled -she just schooled herself.

Why do I always think about her?

'Because, moron, you love her.' I jumped and stood up quickly.

'Huh?'

Leah was standing behind me.

'You were talking to yourself, Jacob.'

'Everybody does that.' I said defensively.

'Yeah, but not _out loud.' _Leah said, rolling her eyes.

I was instantly reminded why I used to hate Leah. I sat down again, and she joined me without asking. Go. Away. I made sure I said that inside my head, though. No need to be mean, just because she was happy.

'Jacob…' Leah's voice had taken on a softer tone. Uh-oh. I instinctively knew I was about to get a full-blown 'understanding the female mind' talk courtesy of Leah Clearwater. Leah of all people.

'Don't wanna hear it.' I mumbled. I was on the brink of tears again. I was turning into crying person or something. A total emo. Ugh.

'Don't you?' She said. She scooted around so she was sitting directly in front of me and crossed her legs. She looked pretty.

'Where's whatshisname?' I mumbled.

'Dean? Oh, yeah, he's… Back there, somewhere.' She gestured vaguely behind her.

I looked at her.

'I dunno, actually. I ran off on him when you left.' She admitted.

'I'm sure he appreciated that.' I commented.

Leah blushed red; presumably with anger.

'Jacob, I could leave now without saying what I came to say in the first place, but I don't think I could live with myself if I did that.'

I stared at her. She was serious. Leah took a deep breath and leaned forwards so that her lips were barely a centimetre away from my ear. I tensed.

'It's about the imprinting. Mine and Dean's.' Her voice was barely a whisper; her breath tickled my ear.

I nodded.

'Well… It's not true. None of it.'

At first I thought I'd heard her wrong; she was speaking so quietly.

'Not… Not true.' I repeated slowly. I felt my heart soar slightly and instantly felt sick. What the hell was wrong with me that I felt happy that she was unhappy?

You're one sick, sick bastard, Jacob Black.

***

**A/N:** It's short, I know, but I lost my muse and started listening to Let it Rock and watching Lady GaGa music videos and then I got really annoyed with FF because it's being stubborn and won't let me post a new story for some God-forsaken reason… UGH!

**Up next**:… I haven't thought that far ahead…. We'll see.

Lovin' my reviewers... Thanks guys! Big hugs to all! Love, Carley xxx


End file.
